When two times collide
by SuchDarkness
Summary: The Gundam boys and thrown threw a tear in time and somehow find themselves in the year 1996, w/ 5 young female soldiers ready to save the world.
1. PART ONE

Serena sat at her window one night, gazing up at the stars, dreaming of Darien. The stars seemed to glow so bright that night, and the sky was darker than usual. But Serena was oblivious to this.   
  
Luna looked up at Serena from her catnap and sighed. "Serena, what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking…" Serena sighed.  
  
"Oh dear, she's thinking…"  
  
"Oh Luna stop, I'm just thinking about Darien. I just think that…" she trailed off as if distracted by something.  
  
"Think what Serena?"  
  
"Luna… come here…" Serena said, getting up onto her knees, peering intensely threw the window. Luna quickly jumped up to the window to see what Serena was staring at so hard.  
  
Something that seemed like shooting stars fell to the earth, one right after the other. The first one hit the ground not too far away from the city it seemed, causing a great light to appear and then quickly disappear afterwards. Five times this happened. The ground shook a little, and Luna looked over at Serena.  
  
"Serena, I think we have a new problem at hand. I'll contact the others and you transform and see what happened."  
  
"Right!"  
  
***  
  
All five Sailor Scouts ran towards the woodland area near Ray's temple. They ran and ran as fast as they could, searching for where the objects had fallen.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Mina asked, almost out of breath.  
  
"Aliens from the Negaverse? Allan and Anne again? Hey, maybe it's the Star lights coming back to see us! Maybe just regular shooting stars?"  
  
"I don't know guys, I'm getting some strange vibes from this." Ray said as they approached the area where they had thought the objects had fallen. They all stopped and stood as if frozen as they gaped at what they saw walking towards them.  
  
Threw the cloud of dust and smoke, five images began to appear, walking slowly, seeming to be engaged in some sort of conversation with each other…  
  
"I can't believe this! Who knew that there would be a tear in time right there! I knew we shouldn't have followed Sally's directions, they came from a woman!"  
  
"Enough Wufei, it's no ones fault, it was an accident. Don't worry, we will find a way to get back. Things don't look too much different, so maybe we're not too far away from year AC 196... We know we are on the Earth and so at least we aren't too far away from--"  
  
"Guys, look…"  
  
Everyone stood silent, looking at each other.  
  
Serena's jaw dropped to the ground as she realized what she was looking at. "They're… They're just five boys! Kids, just like us!"  
  
"Hey, who you calling a kid!?" the boy with the long hair remarked.  
  
"Perhaps they just look like kids, but maybe there's more to them than that…" Amy said, taking out her computer to analyze the boys before them. They still stood gaping at each other until Amy finally spoke. "They are human."  
  
The boys grunted and looked at each other… "Hey Heero, look at what they're wearing." the one with long hair whispered into one's ear. But it wasn't much of a whisper, everyone heard it. The boys stared at the girls. There were five of the girls, just like there were five on them. But the girls were dressed awfully strange. They wore some form of school uniform from before the colonies were in space. But from what they had learned when they had studied history, the skirts were longer, and the uniforms had sleeves, and they had to wear a certain type of shoes. But these girls wore things completely different from what they had seen in pictures. "They look ridiculous."  
  
"Shut up Duo, they seem to have some sort of higher technology than we have with us now."   
  
"Aw man, I was just checking out the girls, they're kind of hot."  
  
"Duo, I thought you didn't like gir--"  
  
"Hey, be quiet Quatre. I never comment on how you and Trowa are always--"  
  
Suddenly, Heero pulled his gun and pointed it at the girl with the long blonde pig tails. "Who are you?"  
  
The girls were all startled. "Enemies…" Ray muttered. She sighed, "Mars…flame…sniper!"   
  
"Mercury…aqua…rhapsody…"  
  
"Jupiter…oak…evolution…"  
  
"Venus…love and beauty shock…"  
  
"Moon…eternal…"  
  
"Whoa!" Duo said, gawking at the girls. They all had some sort magical power and was now focusing it on them. "Heero, put the gun away before they zap us or something."  
  
"Hn. They wish to fight us then?" Heero said, as he started charging at the girl with the long blonde pig tails.  
  
"Ahhh!!!"   
  
"Sailor Moon!" the remaining girls yelled. They all released their powers as he still went at Sailor Moon, who stood there, wide eyed. But the boy jumped, ran, and dodged all their blows.   
  
Whomp! Heero now lay on the ground as Trowa stood before him. "Don't harm them Heero. You had no need to point your gun at them whatsoever. They have shown us that they are very powerful, we don't need to be messing around with them…"   
  
"Did Trowa just punch Heero?" Duo gaped.  
  
"Yes." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Heero shouldn't have tried to fight against a woman… Women are weak, it was a waste of his time…"  
  
Heero glared up at Trowa. "I'll pay you back for that one later."  
  
"No problem Heero." Trowa smiled, helping Heero up. Trowa then turned to the girls. "I am sorry ladies. We have no intention to harm you. We are a little lost. And a little confused. Please forgive Heero here, he's always been a little quick at the trigger. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him."  
  
"Who are you?" Ray asked, giving Trowa a weary look.  
  
"I'm Trowa. This is Heero. The blonde one over there is Quatre. The one with the unusually long hair is Duo, and the other one, the guy that has his arms crossed over his chest is Wufei. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars." Ray answered. She looked over to Lita, "That is Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Hi." she answered.  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus." Mina smiled.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury. Pleased to meet you all." Amy smiled.  
  
"…" Serena was still in shock over getting charged by this Heero kid.  
  
"She is Sailor Moon. The leader of the Sailor Scouts." Ray said, giving Serena a disgusted look, "But sometimes she doesn't act like it."  
  
Quatre walked up to them and shook all of their hands. "It's a pleasure to know you."  
  
Amy looked at him and remembered something… "Hey, when you were walking up, before you realized we were here, didn't you say something about a tear in time and now you were lost?"  
  
"Uh…" Quatre said, looking at his fellow comrades.  
  
"What year is it?" Trowa asked.   
  
"1996."  
  
"1996?!" Duo said, beginning to choke on his saliva. "Damn… it!"  
  
"Oh dear…" Quatre said.  
  
"You're from the future, aren't you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes." Quatre answered. "I don't know how we are going to get home. Time travel is unheard of…"  
  
"No it isn't." Lita said.  
  
All five boys looked up at her. She had the green outfit, and was taller than the rest of them, with long brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail. "Scouts, they need our help… I think we need to trust them… They're our age it seems… I believe them."  
  
"Me too." Mina and Amy answered. Ray looked at Heero, and saw in his eyes that they weren't lying. She nodded.  
  
Serena looked at all of them and nodded. "We will help you. But you have to trust us too. Do you?"  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Duo all replied with an audible yes. Wufei snorted and looked away.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Wufei, he's not so found of woman."  
  
Everyone chuckled at Wufei as he shot them a glare that would have killed anyone.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn… Hai."  
  
"All right. Scouts?" Serena nodded.  
  
"Right!" They all said.   
  
A bright flash appeared in front of the boys. There stood five young girls, in their pajama's, smiling.   
  
Serena walked up to Heero. "Hi! I'm Serena."  
  
"…"  
  
Ray looked around, "I'm Ray."  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Hey, I'm Lita."  
  
"I'm Mina."  
  
"So you don't want us to call you Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, or Sailor Venus?"  
  
"Ha. No, we're teenage girls. We only call each other that when we are in battle."  
  
"You fight?" Duo asked.  
  
"We are soldiers that protect the Earth. That is our mission in life. We have no choice."  
  
"Wow, we have something in common." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Really? What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"No sense in hiding our secrets from them since they revealed theirs to us, right guys?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo said, hands behind his head as he yawned.  
  
"Follow us. We'll show you what I mean."  
  
***  
  
  
"Oh my G--"   
  
"What are they?"  
  
"These are Gundams."  
  
"Gundams?"  
  
"Yep, this here is Deathscythe. It's my Gundam." Duo chuckled, tapping the foot.  
  
"You use these to fight?"  
  
"Yes, we pilot them. You see…" Quatre began, "We are from the year AC 196. That's 196 years After Colonies have entered space. We live on the colonies in outer space, orbiting the Earth. A war broke out, and we fought for the colonies as rebels to destroy the organization called OZ, but in the end, we ended up defending Earth too. Gundams are mobile suits that people pilot. Gundams are made of Gundanium alloy, which if I'm not mistaken, you have not discovered that yet. Gundanium alloy is near indestructible, which makes our Gundams so hard to defeat."  
  
"But you are merely kids, why do they let you pilot these types of machines?"  
  
"We were chosen specially to do so. Trained vigorously, and disciplined in many ways." Wufei said, his arms still crossed over his chest. "But what I am wondering, is how YOU got these powers of yours. Why you women?"  
  
"Wufei, you needn't be so rude." Trowa whispered.  
  
"I want to know too." Heero said.  
  
"It's not a short story to tell… but I think we can sum it up in a short little story…" Amy said with that assuring voice that she's always had. "Well… We are from the past. Thousands of years from the past. Each of us lived on our respectable planets as princess', and Serena is the Moon Princess. Her love, Darien, was a Prince from Earth. An evil force from the Negaverse came, and to save us, Serena's mother, Queen Serenity sent us to the future. We have now been revived of our past to become Sailor Soldiers to protect the Earth and our Princess from the evils that arrive. If we fail, then the future of Earth is in trouble as well. We are not the only five either, there are still four more, and Tuxedo Mask. Serena's daughter from the future is Sailor Mini Moon too. Basically, we are Soldiers by our own fate, we protect the world from evil, so we can have a life in the futures, and we protect Serena, because she is our Princess."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought our story was a little unbelievable, but yours, yours takes the cake! What in the heck is the Negaverse?" Duo choked.  
  
"The Negaverse is a dimension of evil… and so is the dark moon… and many other things as well." Lita said.  
  
"Man, all this is making me hungry." Duo said.   
  
"Yes, I think we should hide our Gundams and then find some kind of shelter." Trowa said.  
  
"Yes, but we will find you someplace for you to stay tonight. Someplace warm and safe."  
  
"Hey! You can stay at my temple! Grandpa won't mind." Ray said.   
  
"That's very kind of you, but…" Quatre said.  
  
"No but's, we said we are going to help you. And so we shall." Mina giggled.  
  
"All right, you got any food there?" Duo piped in.  
  
"Well, I can find something." Ray said.  
  
"I'll come by in the morning and make you breakfast, how does that sound?" Lita asked.  
  
//They're so kind, so willing to help… I don't trust them…\\ Heero thought.  
  
"Okay, well lets get going before our parents realize we are missing." Amy chuckled…  
  
***  
  
The next morning, the four of the five young boys lay sleeping on mats in Ray's temple. The sun beamed threw the window and the birds were chirping happily. But the heavenly quiet of the morning would soon be over…  
  
"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice came from the door. "Anyone awake yet?!"  
  
Duo rolled over and wrapped his long brain around his head so it would cover his ears… "No, come on… five more… minutes… The war can…wait…" he trailed off.  
  
Quatre sat up and looked sleepily at the door before getting up to open it. "Good morning." he said as he saw the young blonde girl with the long pig tails smiling dumbly at them. "How are you today Serena?"  
  
"Great! I woke up and came here to see what Lita was making for breakfast, but she threw something at me when I tried to taste her cooking, and I got scared. So I decided to come see if you were awake yet."  
  
"Well, I am awake, and Heero's been awake for a while it seems. He's not even here. He's probably out running or something. But I can wake Trowa and Wufei, but Duo, he's going to take some work to get him to rise."  
  
"Ah ha! I know the perfect thing to get him up… My mom used to do it to me when I didn't get up in the mornings… I'll return in a flash!" Serena said, running off. Quatre chuckled under his breathe and went to go wake Trowa and Wufei. Off in the distance he heard a loud crash.  
  
"Serena!! Go away!!"  
  
BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
"Serena!!"   
  
"Sorry! I just needed to get these… Sorry!!!" Quatre heard as the patter of feet came towards the room.   
  
"Where's the war?" Trowa said, looking around as he registered the loud sounds.  
  
"No war right now Trowa…" Quatre giggled. Wufei's eyes opened and looked around.  
  
"I thought it was just a nightmare… Damn woman, and her directions…"  
  
"OKAY I'M BACK!!!" Serena yelled, turning the corner sharply, as she skidded into the door. "Oops, gomen door…" Serena said, tapping the door she just collided with. Quatre's eyes widened as he realized what Serena held in her hands. A pan and a large wooden spoon.  
  
"Oh dear…" Quatre said, covering his ears. Trowa looked curiously at Serena as she began banging furiously on the pan with the spoon.  
  
"WAKE UP SUN SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hollered.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! I'M UP!!!! I'M UP!!! GET ME MY GUNDAM!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" Duo said, sitting straight up, panting as his heart raced, eyes wide, but still hazy from sleep… When he finally realized that OZ wasn't attacking him, he unwrapped his braid from his face and glared at Serena. "What the hell?! I was just dreaming about food… and Heer-- I mean… Damn it!!!"  
  
Serena beamed at Duo, as she hid the pan and spoon behind her back. "Sorry…"  
  
"Oh God, where's the bathroom? I think I had an accident…" Duo said, trying to crawl, but failed, and fell over. Quatre burst into uncontrollable laughter at the comment from Duo.  
  
"Accident? Did I hurt you?!" Serena said, kneeling down with a worried look in her eyes as her hand gently lay on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, hahahahahaha!!!! No Serena! He's fine!!" Quatre said, nearly rolling on the floor. "Duo peed his pants!!!"   
  
"Ermm…" is all Duo said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"What?! Eww!!! Couldn't he have waited?"  
  
"No woman… you startled him to the point where he lost control… Women…" Wufei said, getting up and stretching.  
  
Trowa looked down wistfully at Quatre who was still laughing uncontrollably. "Quatre, that's enough."  
  
"Heh, right…" Quatre said, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing so much.   
  
"Boys!!! Breakfast!!!" Mina called from the dining room.  
  
"YAY!!! Foods done!" Serena yelled, running out of the room. The three boys walked sleepily out of the room and followed the scent of food. They entered the room and say a small table near the ground filled with food and juices, water, and tea. It looked like a grand feast that perhaps Relena initiated.  
  
"Morning guys…" Lita said, carrying another plate full of food into the room. "Where's Heero and Duo?"  
  
"Duo is a little occupied at the moment…" Quatre said, almost starting his laughing fit again before Trowa put his hand on Quatre's back. "And I think Heero is out for a run. He should be back soon. He hasn't eaten in days, so I doubt he will pass a chance to eat."  
  
"Days?!" Serena said between hands shoving food in her mouth.  
  
"We don't have a choice sometimes." Trowa said thoughtfully as he sat on the ground near Quatre and Wufei.  
  
Duo came wobbling in after a few minutes, wearing a robe. He looked at Ray with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry, but I needed to borrow this after Serena scared me…"  
  
"Huh? What happened… oh. Oh! Oh no worries Duo. She's scared me like that a couple times myself. She does that to everyone. Sometimes I wonder if she ever thinks before she acts. You can keep the robe. We'll find you something else to where later so you are more comfortable."  
  
"Thank you." He said, and sat down and began to stuff his face like Serena was doing. Everyone ate the food before them and chatted lightly, until Heero came walking in.   
  
"Hi Heero." Trowa said. Heero nodded and sat down next to Duo. Everyone looked at him wearily as he began to nibble on food.  
  
"Where were you Yuy?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Looking around."  
  
"Oh? Find anything interesting?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. Not really. People seem to be getting tired and weak easily though. Must be something in the water, or the change in temperatures." Heero said, continuing to eat.  
  
"What? Tired? Like their energy has been drained?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The five girls rose quickly from where they were sitting. "Looks like we have something wicked coming our way again. We'd better go check it out…"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Huh? What? Like evil?" Quatre inquired, getting up. The girls nodded, beginning to leave the room. "Wait!! I want to see if we can help!" he said running out of the room. Trowa, Wufei, and Duo followed… Duo grumbling about how he had the wear the robe in public.  
  
//This will be interesting. If there's a battle, I want to see if these girls can handle their own with their magic.\\ Heero thought to himself, as he got up and ran out of the room…  
  
***  
  
The group of teenagers ran to where Heero had said he had seen people falling ill from lack of energy. They looked around and saw people laying on the ground, unconscious, and others barely able to move.  
  
"All right girls, I think it's time to transform."   
  
"Right!"  
  
"You guys better stand back," Amy told the boys. The boys complied, and stepped backwards a few feet and watched in amazement as the girls began to transform into Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Crystal Power!"  
  
Seconds later, the girls stood in front of them, their back facing them, prepared for a fight. They looked around still, until they heard a familiar laughter. They all gasped.  
  
"Could it be?" Mina asked with a puzzled look.   
  
"It can't be…" Ray said.  
  
The laughter suddenly stopped and a surge of energy was thrown at them, causing them to fall backwards.  
  
"It can be, Sailor Scouts."   
  
The girls all shuddered in horror as their once thought to be dead nemesis, Zoicite, stood before them.  
  
"No!" Serena said, "It just can't be true. You… you died."  
  
"But I have returned." Zoicite said with another maniacal laugh.  
  
The boys looked at each other in confusion. "Who the hell is that?" Duo said.   
  
"I have no idea, but I want to help them." Quatre said, looking at the figure that was glaring at the scouts.   
  
"Oh, you have new friends I see… your boyfriends?" Zoicite asked with a smirk.  
  
"Um…" Duo looked around, "Us?"  
  
"What do you want Zoicite?" Lita asked, standing her ground.  
  
"I want to pay you for the hell you've caused me. You made me fail so many times that I was vanquished, you killed my lover, Malachite, and killed our queen. I want you to suffer like I have been suffering!" Zoicite said and threw another burst of energy at the scouts.   
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"   
  
BOOM!   
  
"Mars flame sniper!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Nothing seemed to even scratch Zoicite.   
  
"Damn, she's not been even hurt once," Duo said, eyes almost bugging out of his head.  
  
"I don't think that that's a woman," Wufei said, "It's way too powerful to be a woman."  
  
"Huh?! It's not a chick?!" Duo said. "Isn't Malachite a male name? That means that he and him were…"  
  
"Yeah…" Heero said, expressionless as always. He was intrigued by how the girls were handling themselves in battle. But he knew that this was just the start.  
  
"Well, I have much to plan, so I will leave my little friend here to play with you until I have the master plan all figured out. Ta ta ladies… Electra blade Lady, take care of these hoodlums."  
  
"Yes Mam!" a monster said, coming out from the shadows, near where Zoicite stood.   
  
"Have fun!" Zoicite said, before vanishing into thin air.  
  
Quatre inched forward, dumbfounded by the spectacle taking place in front of him. //We need to help them…but how, without our Gundams… We just cannot chance the people of this time to really see them… except these girls… What are we going to do…\\ Quatre thought to himself.  
  
"Well!" the monster screeched, "Time to have a little fun. I hope you like keeping the fight hot and clean cut!!!" it giggled, "We'll see, when my lightning sword nips at you!" The monster threw a pulse of energy at the scouts that it referred to as it's lightning sword.   
  
"Ahhh!!!" Sailor Moon cried as one hit her arm, creating a wound deep enough to bleed.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" the other girls cried.  
  
"Mercury…Aqua…Rhapsody!!!" Sailor Mercury yelled, sending, a wave of her power at the monster. Unfortunately, it missed the monster entirely.  
  
"Jupiter…Oak…Evolution…"… "Mars…Flame…Sniper…" Sailor Jupiter and Mars said, combining their powers for one powerful blow to the enemy. This time it hit the creature, sending it flailing to the ground.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded. Suddenly, a wand appeared in her hands as she held her arms out stretched… "Moonlight…Honeymoon…Therapy…Kiss!"   
  
A wave of light washed over the monster, and it vanished.  
  
"What the hell did she just say?" Duo asked Trowa threw clinched teeth, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I believe she said Moonlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." Trowa answered.  
  
"That's what I thought! Ah, hahaha!!! What the hell kind of call for power is that?!"  
  
"It's not any worse than you calling yourself the God of Death, Mr. Shinigami." Quatre smirked.  
  
"Heh… shut up." Duo said, looking a little hurt.  
  
Heero looked on with amazement as he saw Sailor Moons power, her ability to kill the enemy with one blow. //Interesting… She seems so weak and fragile in regular form, but as Sailor Moon, she is a whole different person. Perhaps this is how she recognizes her true form, threw battle. I can relate to her… I wonder what it would be like to fight her one on one… Hn… But she's a baka like Duo… We will have to see…\\ Heero thought to himself, watching the girls come out of transformation and back into their regular clothes. He sighed and listened as the girls discussed their new found problem. It seemed like they really had a long and hard battle to go with this Zoicite person. //Seems like we'll be stuck here a while… maybe I will be able to fight Serena…\\  
  
***  
  
"It looks like it is going to take us a little longer in order to help you guys back home. We are very sorry." Ray told the five Gundam boys.  
  
Quatre nodded. "It's not a problem girls. Just as long as you can return us back to the time, to the second if possible, everything will be okay."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if we can do that exactly…" Mina said, petting a white cat that lay in her lap.  
  
"There's always a way for everything…" A small squeaky voice said. The boys looked around in confusion.   
  
"Who said that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Um…" Serena said, looking at the door where a small black cat with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead stood. The boys fixated their stare to where Serena was looking, and then looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Hello." The cat said, traipsing into the room. The white cat looked up at the black one and meowed, getting up to greet her.   
  
"Luna!" Serena said, a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"It's quite all right Serena. You told them everything else, they might as well know about your talking cats as well."  
  
"Cats?! You mean that there is more than one?" Duo said, jaw nearly touching the ground in astonishment.  
  
"Yes." The white cat said, sitting on its hind legs.  
  
"Dear God--" Trowa said.  
  
"Oh, please, do not be alarmed. We aren't anything evil. We are servants to the moon kingdom. I am Artemis, and this is Luna." The white cat said.  
  
"Um… How come cats don't talk in our time?" Duo asked stupidly.  
  
"Haha, Well… Um… To tell you the truth, I don't know." Amy said, with a giggle.  
  
"Our time is so involved with violence that it has no time for magic and the sorts. Machinery and Technology has taken over, and the loss of belief in all things like this has been destroyed. That is why we do not have talking cats, nor any warriors like these Sailor Soldier's. The world still seems so innocent at this day and age… Before the colonies…" Quatre sighed.  
  
"Be quiet. We are fighting for the colonies. We want peace for them." Wufei snorted.  
  
"But…" Quatre began.  
  
"No, don't worry about it right now." Trowa said, putting a hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Well boys. We will help you get to your time, but right now we have a crisis on our hands." Luna said, walking up to Heero. "And there is no need to be hostile towards us either." she said, nudging Heero with her nose. Heero's eyes grew wide. The cat seemed to know of his feelings.   
  
The rest of the group became engaged in a serious conversation of how to defeat this enemy. Heero sighed, and got up and left the room without anyone noticing. Or so he thought.   
  
He walked outside and sat on the temple's steps. He sighed and looked up to the stars, and where the colonies would be years from then. The world did seem quite innocent at this time. He had studied the Earth's past and knew of the wars it had been involved in, but it had never seen anything like it would see hundreds of years from now. Heero felt so out of place here. He felt out of place back home too, but it was worse now. He couldn't go pilot Wing Zero, or do any missions. He wasn't a warrior here. He wasn't Heero Yuy here. He was just… He was just… a kid.  
  
Suddenly Heero felt something warm and furry brush against him arm. "Huh?" he muttered, looking down at the cat. It was Luna. "What do you want?"  
  
"Heero, is that your name?" Luna said, looking up into his blue eyes.  
  
"It's my code name. I don't have a real name." Heero said, looking away.  
  
"Code name? So you are a soldier… How old are you Heero?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"How long have you been fighting?"  
  
"Since I was six… Since I was six, I fought for my life… I fought for the colonies."  
  
"Heero, I know you have a grudge against Serena…" Luna said, putting her paws on his leg. "She seems vulnerable and meek when she is scared. She seems like a rash and babyish teenager, but she's not. Heero… she has saved the human race several times. Therefore, she has also saved you as well… She is a very strong and powerful soldier herself."  
  
"She seems weak. I want to do battle with her…" Heero said, glaring down at Luna.  
  
"And what do you intend on fighting her with? Your Gundam? By your own hands?"  
  
"Well, I never thought about that… I suppose I'd have to fight her with my Gundam."  
  
"Come now Heero. Your Gundam may be mighty, but she is capable of destroying asteroids, and dark forces, and enemies with a few simple words and the courage in her heart. Right now, you are vulnerable to her. She holds the higher card here. She and the rest of the scouts want to protect you, and help you get home, and you Heero, want to fight them…"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Heero, if you want to help her, you can… There are always chances in which you can help her the best you can. Who knows what might happen. This Zoicite is very powerful, they just might need you in one way or another…"  
  
"Are you psychic or something?" Heero asked.  
  
Luna laughed, "Call it woman's intuition."   
  
"But you are a cat!" Heero snorted.  
  
"I am a grown female!" Luna huffed. The two laughed for what seemed like forever, until Heero suddenly stopped.  
  
He stood and looked about the wooded area.   
  
"What's the matter?" Luna said, looking around too.  
  
"Shh." Heero said, his body tensing.  
  
"We weren't alone…" Heero said, running towards the temple. He and Luna entered the room and all looked up at them.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lita asked.  
  
"I heard something. It sounded… It sounded like a…" Heero said, panting… "Like a Gundam."  
  
The other boys jumped up and ran with Heero outside. The worried girls followed in suspense. When they were all outside, the boys stood and listened carefully.   
  
THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…   
  
Animals scurried across the path at the base of the stairs to the temple. Branched crackled, tree's broke, and the boys gasped.  
  
"Do you think it could be?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What if it is…" Duo said, as the thing emerged from the darkness of the shadows.  
  
"Epyon…" Heero whispered…  
  
"Hello boys." A raspy voice called from within the suit. "I see you are well. I've been searching for you everywhere."  
  
"Zechs!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"Trowa Barton… Hm."  
  
The Gundam before them took out it's beam saber and lifted it above it head… ready to strike.  
  
"Zechs! No! This is not our time. We are in the past!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Trying to weasel your way out of dying… I suppose it isn't fair from me to kill you outside your Gundams. And I don't think I could kill these innocent girls either."  
  
"Zechs! We fell threw a tear in time. We cannot fight with our Gundams here. People have not yet heard of Gundams. The year is 1996. We are not in AC 196 any longer! The colonies don't exist… There is only the Earth!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
"You all lie!" The man from inside the suit yelled.  
  
"Check for yourself. Scan for the colonies. There is nothing out there but a few satellites, and debris." Heero said.  
  
Silence…  
  
"This can't be…" Zechs said. The door to the cockpit opened, and out came a man with long white hair. The girls all gasped… The boys sighed… And Zoicite watched from his post and let out a faint whimper…  
  
"Malachite?…"  
  
***  
  
"I think we should be allies, since we are at a disadvantage now." Quatre told Zechs.  
  
"The year, 1996... There is no OZ, there is no Alliance… There is no one to stop us from dueling, now is there, Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Zechs…" Heero said threw clinched teeth.  
  
"Please, if the people see the Gundams, the future will be uncertain." Trowa pleaded.   
  
"Perhaps the future will be better off…" Zechs said, still standing at the entrance to Epyon.   
  
The girls looked at the man… He looked so similar to Malachite, it was uncanny. But the boys referred to him as Zechs. There was no way he could be Malachite. They had defeated him in a battle. Malachite was no more. Then Mina gasped.  
  
"Do you think that Zoicite has been watching? Perhaps he's seen this man and thinks what we are thinking…" she whispered.  
  
"It is possible. We have no idea where Zoicite is. We had better keep an eye open." Ray said.  
  
Suddenly, Heero began yelling at Zechs.  
  
"We cannot risk letting the past know the power of the Gundams!!!"   
  
"I do not care! We will fight, Heero. No one can stop me now… I noticed a place where we can fight not too far away from here. Approximately seven miles north from here. You have fifteen minutes to meet me there, Heero." Zechs said, reentering his Gundam and took off.  
  
The girls looked in blunder as it flew off into the sky towards where he had said for the boys to meet them.  
  
"Damn it! What are we going to do?" Duo said, stomping his feet.  
  
"The only thing we can do…" Heero said, jumping off the stairs, towards where he had hidden his Gundam. //…is fight him…\\  
  
"You girls stay here, we have to take care of this." Quatre said, running behind Heero. The rest of the boys followed.   
  
The girls looked at one another, and then Luna spoke. "You must follow them. I have a feeling that this may spark the attention of Zoicite, and I do not think that these boys could handle what he may dish out to them."  
  
"Right!" The girls said.   
  
***  
  
Minutes later the girls had made it to the site where the battle would take place, using Sailor teleport. They stood off to the side as they watched the Gundams arrive and prepare to fight.   
  
"What are we going to do if someone seems them fighting?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, there must some way of erasing memories that we have the power to do."   
  
"I guess we will have to figure it out when the time comes." Mina said.  
*  
  
"This is not a good idea, Zechs!" Heero shouted in his cockpit.  
  
"Please, reconsider." Quatre said.  
  
"Stay out of this Winner. Heero and I have tried to finish this battle for a while, and we were always interrupted. Now, we will have no interruptions from this era. Because there is no one to stop us!" Zechs said, beginning to advance on Heero's Gundam.  
  
Heero fought back as Zechs attacked him. Clashing and clanging of metal and the electrical noises of the beam sabers hitting each other filled the air. Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa stood back and watched in their Gundams as Heero and Zechs fought one another.  
  
"Such foolishness of Zechs proves him to be weak as well." Wufei said.  
  
"I agree, this is foolish and most reckless of him to do this. I think the desperation of war is getting the best of him." Trowa commented.  
  
"I have faith in Heero, I know he will prevail in one way or another." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Woo hoo! I found an extra set of clothes in here!!! Ha, no more lame-o robes for me!" Duo squawked from inside Deathscythe. The other boys sighed at their comrade and continued watching Heero and Zechs.  
*  
  
Zoicite hovered over the battle, and watched in amazement.   
  
"Have you returned for me Malachite?" he whispered. "Such things you bring back for us to destroy the Sailor Scouts… Curious that these boys have the same contraptions as you do. Perhaps you were sly enough to steal the technology from them and produce one of your own. Oh, you always were so wonderful at stealing. You even stole my heart…"   
  
He looked down and noticed that the scouts were there as well.  
  
"Ah! Come to take him away from me again?! I do not think so!" he screamed, maneuvering himself to where the scouts were.  
  
"AH!!!" The girls squealed as they have bursts of energy thrown at them.  
  
"Zoicite!" Ray said, as she lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
"You cannot take him away from me again!!!" Zoicite hollered, throwing more energy at the girls.  
  
"Mercury…bubbles…BLAST!!!" Sailor Mercury yelled, and a fog like matter covered the entire area.  
  
"Blinding me is not going to stop me!" Zoicite called threw the mist.  
  
Meanwhile, the Gundam boys noticed that the air had become foggy. A beeping noise alerted them that some sort of energy was being emitted from their right side. They turned their sight to where it was alarming them and saw the scouts were fighting that Zoicite character again. Even Heero and Zechs had forgotten about the fight and now cast their attention to the battle happening below them.  
  
"What's… What is this…" Zechs said, looking threw the monitors at the spectacle.   
  
"Mars…Flame…Sniper!"  
  
BOOM! But still nothing seemed to scratch Zoicite.  
  
"What are these weapons these girls posses?" Zechs whispered.  
  
"They are not normal girls, Zechs… They are Soldiers, just like we are. They are not using weapons, they are using powers threw magic." Heero said with an emotionless voice.  
  
The amazed Zechs opened his cockpit door and exited his Gundam. He stood at the entrance and watched in amazement. These girls seemed to have more power than even the Gundams had. Nothing like this existed in AC 196. Nothing at all.  
  
Suddenly, Zoicite stopped, as he noticed he was being watched. He whirled around and stared at Zechs with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Malachite!!!" he screamed and flew at him with great intensity.  
  
"What?" Zechs managed to say before being attacked by Zoicite.  
  
"It has been far too long my beloved!" Zoicite said, placing his arms around Zechs. "I will never let you go again Malachite, never…"  
  
"But, I'm not… I'm not Malachite." Zechs said.  
  
"Oh my, the separation has driven you to amnesia. But, no fear. I will restore your memory. And you bring such wonderful things to beat the scouts with…" Zoicite said, then he turned to the scouts. "We will be back to finish you off!" And with that, Zoicite, Zechs, and Epyon vanished into thin air.  
  
The Gundam boys quickly exited their Gundams and ran towards the scouts. "What the hell just happened?" Duo asked.  
  
"Zoicite apparently thought that this Zechs guy looked like his former lover, Malachite, of whom we defeated a while ago. We had noticed that Zechs looked like Malachite when we first saw him. That is why we followed." Amy said. "But I think it is time we work together on this because who knows what Zoicite could do the Zechs. He now has a Gundam of his own and an experienced pilot as well."  
  
"I think so too. If we work together, I think we can get Zechs back, defeat this Zoicite guy, and make it back home safely, so we can finish this war." Quatre said.   
  
Everyone looked at each other with an assured look and nodded, then proceeded to run back to the temple where they would start working on a plan.  
  
  
ZOICITE'S HIDEAWAY-  
  
"You've got it all wrong, my name is Zechs Marquise. I am not this Malachite person you keep harping on and on about."  
  
"Oh dear, it seems that death has erased your mind. But it's made you even more beautiful…" Zoicite said, curling his finger underneath Zechs' chin.  
  
Zechs sat on a stone of some sort, held down by an unseen force. Of course, Zoicite had to restrain him because he kept trying to attack him. Zoicite thought it for the best to keep himself safe from Malachite because it seemed that his memory had been demolished in his time in death.  
  
"What? Beautiful? Excuse me, but I have a war to finish and some Gundam boys to chase." Zechs said, fidgeting under Zoicite's touch.   
  
"No darling, we have a war to finish. Those Sailor Scouts will pay for killing you and our queen. Especially that Sailor Moon. We will deliver their fate, together…" Zoicite said, walking in circles around his love.  
  
"Enough!" Zechs screamed. "Let me go, or I will kill you with Epyon."  
  
"Oh, is that what this impressive piece of machinery is called. Epyon? Where did you get something as wondrous as this?"  
  
"I… I exchanged it with Heero Yuy for Wing Zero."  
  
"Can you only make one work at a time?" Zoicite said, looking Zechs straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes, I can only operate one at a time… now let me go."  
  
"So eager to get out of my grasp… You were always playing hard to get… Now, lets talk about how we are going to do to our enemies…"  
  
***  
  
"Zoicite has a Gundam under his sleeve now, so we really will need your help boys. But this is not only going to be a fight with guns, and lasers and whatever else you have. This is also a fight with powers, like we have. You have seen that Zoicite is powerful, nonetheless, and has as much power up his sleeve than we have in one throw. But don't get us wrong, we are powerful enough, but since we have never had to fight against machinery, that is where you all will come in…" Amy said.  
  
"We will do the best we can to assist you. But I think that we need to find a way to combine our output in order to decease their input. Do you understand what I am saying?" Quatre said.  
  
"I don't understand any of this…" Serena said, looking about in confusion.  
  
"I think I understand!" Lita said. "If I remember, I saw that Duo's Gundam had a scythe that had some sort of electricity energy coming from it. Sorry that I am not familiar with what it's called, but am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Duo said, looking at Lita intriguingly.  
  
"And so…" Lita began.  
  
"You could combine your power with Duo's scythe and add to the output of the scythe! Yours is the power of Jupiter, electricity."  
  
"That's amazing." Ray said. "What other powers do your Gundams have?"  
  
"Trowa's is called Heavyarms. It's main power is the bullets that it shoots out from it's left arm and various cannons located throughout it's body. Duo's is Deathscythe, and has the scythe of course. We already established that. Wufei's Gundam is the Shenlong, but he affectionately refers to it as Nataku, and it has the dragon, of which throws fire. My Gundam is called Sandrock, but has these chillingly deadly blades that I can throw. And Heero's Gundam is Wing Zero, and has the beam cannon, that is quite powerful unto itself."  
  
"All right, so if Ray combines her power of fire with Wufei's Gundam, it could increase its power. And it I can combine my love and beauty shock with Trowa's bullets and perhaps increase the power of impact. And Amy can combine her powers of water and increase Quatre's power, though apparently, Sandrock is of the desert, Amy has many tricks up her sleeve to help you out."  
  
"And I can help out Heero!" Serena said.  
  
"I don't need your help, I can fight by myself." Heero snorted.  
  
"Serena, I think perhaps that it is a good idea for you to help out Heero with his Gundam, but your power would be increased if you had the help of Tuxedo Mask…"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" The boys asked.  
  
"Darien, he's my boyfriend," Serena said dreamily.   
  
"That's true, I think that that would greatly help out Heero, but we must remember, that this is going to be a furious fight, as Serena might be fighting as the moon princess, not Sailor Moon. And if Darien helped, he'd be helping her as the prince of earth."  
  
"Yeah!" Mina said.   
  
The boys looked at each other in confusion, until finally, Duo spoke.  
  
"I think I can speak for the rest of us when I say, huh?"  
  
"Oh dear," Luna said, "This is going to take a while to explain… But I'll try and sum it up as short as possible. You see, when it becomes necessary, Serena transform into her former self, as the moon princess, and fights using the silver crystal. And if Darien is fighting with her, he reverts back to the prince of earth. The silver crystal is the most powerful source on this planet. And Serena is the keeper of it. She has saved Earth many times with it, and I am sure that she will need to use it again with this battle."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Haha, I think we should call Darien and inform him of the situation." Lita said.  
  
//I don't need help, I can do this on my own… But… If Serena possess the most powerful source on the planet, it would help defeat this enemy, and in turn… help us get home, and I can finally be me again… Heero Yuy.\\   
  
***  
  
The telephone rang furiously in his Apartment. He got up from reading his book and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Darien?"  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
"Darien, we have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem Serena? If it has to do with you running out of food, you know what I've said before. I am not here to supply you with cupcakes, but I won't let you starve either, so, do you need food?"  
  
"Darien! I don't always think about my stomach!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Darien, Zoicite is back…"  
  
"WHAT?! How is that possible?!"  
  
"I don't know, he just popped up."  
  
"Well, we took care of him last time, just the 6 of us, and I'm sure we can do it again…"  
  
"Well, there is also another part I haven't told you about yet…" Serena mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Darien, there are now 11 of us…"  
  
"Eleven? How is that possible?"  
  
"Umm… Hold on, let me get Luna to explain this to you, because I get these kinds of things confused."  
  
Darien sighed, "All right…"  
  
"Darien?" Luna mewed into the phone.  
  
"Hello Luna. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well, all things considered."  
  
"Care to explain these *things*?"  
  
Luna laughed. "Well Darien… A few nights ago, Serena was sitting by her window dreaming about you and the sort, and all of a sudden she saw these 5 shooting stars."  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"And I instructed her to transform and try and find where these things had hit to make sure that they weren't harmful and I told her I would contact the other scouts ASAP. So she and the other scouts went to find where these objects had landed."  
  
"Where did these things land?" Darien asked.  
  
"In the woods on the outskirts of town… They ran there and found that the place was in a cloud of smoke."  
  
"Did anyone else notice these shooting stars and the smoke?" Darien asked.  
  
"No, not to my knowledge. But, they cautiously approached the cloud, thinking that perhaps Allan and Anne had returned, or perhaps the Starlights, but to their surprise, 5 young boys, the same age as the girls, emerged from the smoke."  
  
"Five boys?! HOW?!"  
  
Luna laughed. "Haha, well, that's where it gets confusing. You see, they came here threw a rip in time. They are from the future, although I'm not sure as to how far into the future, but they said that the year that they came from was call A.C. 196."  
  
"What does the A.C. stand for?"  
  
"After Colony, I do believe. They fell threw this rip in their Gundams."  
  
"Huh? What are Gundams?" Darien asked, trying to decide whether Luna and Serena were trying to pull his leg or something.  
  
"Their Gundams are Mobile Suits that these boys pilot in order to protect the colonies of which they live in in outer space. They are soldiers, just like the girls and you are, and they protect the people from evil organizations. And these things aren't little either Darien, they are as tall as an 8 story building at least."  
  
"Okay, so what do these boys have to do with Zoicite?"  
  
"Well, one of the pilot's, Heero, noticed an energy drainage, and told us, and the girls went to go find out what it was, and it turned out to be Zoicite. He claimed to be resurrected to pay us back from killing Malachite." Luna said, but then her voice grew grim, "Later on that night, we found out that another Gundam had slipped threw the tear in time. And the pilot looked strangely like Malachite. Zoicite in turn saw this, and as we did, thought that this other pilot was Malachite, but we were assured that he was not, but Zoicite was not. Zoicite kidnapped this other pilot, along with his Gundam."  
  
"Zoicite has a Malachite look alike, *and* one of these Gundam things? I presume that these Gundam things are quite powerful…"  
  
"Oh yes," Luna said, "And the kids have come up with a way to fight this attack. Each Gundam has their own special technique, just like the girls do. And so, the girls will combine their attacks with one of each of the Gundams. But the most powerful Gundam it seems to need the most powerful attack combined with it. Serena and you will help the most powerful Gundam…" said Luna.  
  
"I want to meet these boys, and I want to examine these Gundams…"   
  
Off in the background, Darien heard a cheerful male voice speak. "May I talk to him?"  
  
"Of course Quatre." Luna said, "Darien, this is Quatre. He is one of the pilots and he would like to speak with you."  
  
Darien sighed. This was getting to be too much.  
  
"Hello Darien. My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. I am one of the pilots."  
  
"Hello. I assume you already know who I am, and my background seeing that you already have a plan set up."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Yes, you are Serena's boyfriend, and also known as Tuxedo Mask. It is a pleasure to talk to you."  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
"You're more than welcome. And as for your request. I would be more than happy to let you inspect my Gundam. I know this may seem like a load of bull to you, but once you see them and understand everything you'll get the whole picture."  
  
"All right. I'll meet you all at Ray's temple in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Wonderful. I look forward to meeting you Darien. Be careful! See you soon." Quatre said, before hanging up the phone.  
  
Darien sighed, "Wonderful…" He got up, put on his jacket and got his car keys and headed for the door. "I just wish life could be normal, if only for a day…"   
  
***  
  
Darien stepped out of his car and looked ahead at the temple. He sighed, slammed the door and proceeded towards the entrance.   
  
"Darien!" he heard from inside and not a moment after, he was trampled by Serena.  
  
"Hi Serena," he smiled, and hugged her a little.   
  
"Hi Darien, I've missed you these past few days."  
  
"Me too." He answered. Darien looked up at the door and saw the girls standing there. Behind them, five boys stood. A blonde boy came forward and walked hurriedly towards Darien.  
  
"Darien, hello!" the boy said. "I'm Quatre, we spoke on the telephone."  
  
"Right, nice to meet you," Darien said, shaking the boys hand.  
  
"Likewise." Quatre smiled, then turned his attention to the other boys. "Come down here guys."  
  
The other boys acknowledged him and came towards Darien.  
  
"Darien, this is Trowa Barton," Quatre smiled, offering Trowa's hand to Darien.  
  
"Hello." Trowa and Darien said.  
  
"This is Chang Wufei." Darien smiled at him and shook his hand and Wufei nodded his head.  
  
"This is Heero Yuy. Heero, This is Darien." Quatre said, looking at both Darien and Heero. Darien held out his hand to be shook and stood waiting until Heero finally decided to shake his hand back.  
  
"Nice to meet you Heero," Darien said, looking confused as to why this boy seemed so anti-social.  
  
"And this is-" Quatre began, but was interrupted by Duo.  
  
"I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie! I am Duo Maxwell!" Duo said, bowing before Darien, then shot a glance up at him and offered his hand to shake. Darien accepted it with a smirk.  
  
"Baka." Heero muttered under his breathe.   
  
"Don't mind them," Quatre laughed. "But as I promised Darien, you may inspect my Gundam if you wish."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Darien said.  
  
"All right, well, we've hidden then quite a ways away. So it'll be about a forty-five minute walk, are you up to it?"  
  
"We needn't walk, we can ride in my car. But I can only fit five in there."  
  
"I think we have an old van here somewhere. We can use that, but I don't know how to drive, so I don't know if that'll be any help." Ray said.  
  
"Heero can drive it. He stole an ambulance once!" Duo laughed. Heero gave him the undisputed death glare but then turned and nodded.  
  
"I can drive it if need be." he said.  
  
"Okay, well lets get this show on the road!" Serena said, happily hopping along-side Darien.  
  
***  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Darien squawked. Quatre looked at him with a wide smile. "You pilot this?"  
  
"Yes." Quatre answered.  
  
"I really didn't believe the girls at first, but this is spectacular. Unbelievable!"   
  
Quatre laughed and nodded. "So Darien, will you help us? Help us beat this Zoicite guy and get Zechs Marquise back?"  
  
"It would be an honor to help you all. I will do the best I can to help, but the girls are going to have to tell me HOW I'll help."  
  
"I remember them saying something about the silver crystal." Quatre commented, looking at Darien with a questionable smirk.  
  
Darien looked at him for a second before Luna appeared in the cockpit.  
  
"Darien, you'll help Serena keep the crystal stable when she combines her attack with Heero's Gundam. His is the most powerful I understand, therefore, the most powerful of the scouts here must be used. Nevertheless, I believe Serena will need to fight as the moon princess, and you as the prince of Earth." Darien nodded. //This is really going to be some fight.\\  
  
***  
  
"So, how do you propose we combine these powers?" Darien asked, as he sipped on a small cup of tea. Quatre looked at his hands as he thought. Trowa seemed to be considering many possibilities as he sat near the wall. Wufei and Heero looked the same as the always did when thinking, expressionless. And Duo, was fast asleep on the table, a pool of drool forming on the table.  
  
"Duo!" Ray yelled, yanking the his braid.  
  
"Wha-- What?!" Duo yelped, looking around.  
  
"Duo, you need to pay attention, we're not in school." Heero said.  
  
"Ugh, I understand, but please leave my Braid ALONE!!!!" Duo screamed, throwing his chair behind him as he stood, huffing and puffing.  
  
"It's all right, Serena is always falling asleep…" Lita smirked, looking at Serena, who looked back at her in surprise.  
  
"I do not! I've only fallen asleep in Math class… and Science… oh, and in Language, and that one time in P.E… oh and--" Serena trailed off, "But I don't do it THAT much!"  
  
"I suggest we put in some serious brain storming guys, because I'm assuming that we don't have a lot of time before Zoicite decides to attack us!" Mina remarked.  
  
Everyone sat and pondered.  
  
Everyone was thinking until Duo piped up. "Hey! I've got an idea! What if we, as in me and the boys, transform into Sailor Soldiers, so you girls won't get hurt, no offense Darien-chan. Then we can combine the powers from up close!!! Isn't that such a great idea?!"  
  
Duo looked around as everyone say, wide-eyed and gawking at him. "Duo," Trowa said, "I think it is best for everyone if you stopped thinking until we are actually in battle. You'll save us ALL a lot of trouble."  
  
"So, I'll take my suggestion as a NO." Duo sighed. "Well I tried."  
  
"I hope he doesn't think too much harder, he might squish the pea." Mina whispered threw clinched teeth at Amy. The two girls giggled, but Duo obviously heard.  
  
"Sarcasm is not faltering!" Duo snorted.  
  
Quatre suddenly stood up. "I have a wonderful idea!"  
  
All eyes were suddenly on him. "But it's going to take some technology and a little bit of you girls. Are you willing?" All the girls nodded and looked at him encouragingly. "Well, I've noticed that all of you have metal bands across your foreheads when you are in Sailor Scout mode."  
  
"They're tiara's, but yes." Amy smirked.  
  
"Well, I believe that your power must come from there right?"  
  
"Yes, the tiara jewel rests right above our signs of the planets we are from." said Ray.  
  
"Well, I think that we should install the respectable tiara to the crown of the Gundam that we discussed earlier. I am thinking that we will supply you will head sets that have microphones on them. Each of you will get one, and the one you will be wearing will be wired to the pilot in charge of the Gundam that has your tiara. So then you can command the power as we initiate the controls with our own attacks." Quatre smiled.  
  
"That is absolutely brilliant!" Mina said, jumping up. Everyone else also stood.  
  
"I'll get on my laptop and see what modifications I can come up with to enable this." Heero said.  
  
"Yes, and I'll help you." Amy said, "But before you protest Heero, I have a computer that has to do with our powers, so I think you will find it helpful." Heero nodded. The two of them headed out of the room to start their research.  
  
"Duo will you construct some head sets for the girls?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure, anyone wanna help me?" Duo grinned. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"I'll assist you Maxwell." Wufei said, sending him an evil smirk. Duo looked disappointed. "Why so disappointed Maxwell? Want one of the girls to help? I don't think they want to help someone as lazy as you."  
  
"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Duo pouted, walking out of the room. Wufei followed, snickering as he went.   
  
Quatre now looked at Darien and Serena. "Since you will be assisting Heero on his Gundam, I will assume that you will be both using this crystal you've been talking about, since I saw that Serena has a wand, and I don't think her power comes from her tiara, but her heart and soul residing in the crystal. And I have a feeling that she really will need your support here, because this is going to be intense."  
  
Darien put his arm around Serena. "She always has my full support."  
  
Quatre smiled, "All right, well I suppose you will have to try and gather your strength."  
  
Darien smiled and lead Serena out of the room.  
  
"I will go pray that the evil spirits will stay away. If anyone needs me I'll be inside the temple." Ray said and then left.  
  
Lita got up and yawned. "I'm starved!"  
  
"Yeah me too!" Mina answered.  
  
"Lets go grocery shopping and then we can make some lunch for everyone." Lita said, gathering her things. Mina and Lita got up, "Do you boys want to accompany us?"   
  
"I guess I will." Trowa said, looking up at Quatre, and winking. "I'm gonna make sure we don't have soup. All Catherine does is make soup. I wish to have something with substance."  
  
Quatre giggled and watched the three exit the room. "Well, I think I should get Sandrock ready for it's transition. I sure do hope that no one gets hurt in this fight. I don't think I could manage with anyone from this time getting hurt or killed…" Quatre sighed, and walked out of the room as well.  
  
END OF PART ONE… 


	2. PART TWO

START OF PART TWO: FIVE DAYS AFTER   
  
In the previous days, the soldiers had to find a place to work on the Gundams without any on-lookers about. It took some time, but they managed to secure an area, with the help of some of the technology the Gundam boys possessed. The area was located deep in the mountains, in a valley like area.   
  
Heero and Amy had come up with an ingenious plan to be able to place the Sailor Scouts tiara's in the crown's of the gundams. They designed a trap down that could be opened on voice command. The door itself had a small opening in it so that the jewel on the tiara could be seen threw it, enabling the power to be focused. Heero and Amy presented the design to Duo and Trowa.   
  
"Hm. Well I think we can manage this." Trowa said, putting his hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Duo yawned.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was still updating Sandrocks systems to accommodate to the power it would receive with the combination of powers.   
  
Wufei had finished wiring Nataku, Wing Zero, Deathscythe, and Heavyarms to the headsets of the Scouts. He still had to wire Sandrock, but he had to wait for Quatre to get done with updating the systems. While he waited he had time to think. Time to think and talk to Nataku.  
  
"Oh Nataku. I have a feeling that this is going to be the biggest battle yet. And I still feel unworthy to use you. But I have faith that these girls are very powerful indeed. And combining their powers with the attacks of ours will increase the probability for our success in the battlefield. I didn't want to admit it to anyone else, but, I was happy to be transported back in time to this place. I had almost thought that it would mean a little piece and quiet. Perhaps some time to reflect on my life. But we met these girls, and we become entangled in another battle. I believe that this must have been destiny, not just a coincidence. We are always destined to be in battle, and we were destined for this challenge. Nataku, I pray that we are successful."  
  
Wufei looked down from Nataku's cockpit and watched and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus worked on their aim with their powers. Wufei had never seen any power such as these girls. He wondered what it would be like to possess such power. He turned his gaze to the left and saw Ray guiding Serena in a meditation. Or at least, attempting to guide Serena. Serena was a handful, and could barely keep her attention on one thing at a time. He decided to see if he could assist Ray in her challenge.  
  
"May I assist you?" Wufei said, walking towards the girls. Ray looked up at him with an annoyed look.   
  
"Do you have a lot of patience?" Ray snorted.  
  
"Heh." Wufei answered, kneeling down. "Serena. This is of the utmost importance. You must center you energy and keep in in tune. You and Darien will be a grand contribution in helping Yuy in his attacks."  
  
Serena looked at Wufei then nodded. "I understand Wufei. I will try as hard as I can." she said, looking over at Darien who was in the midst of meditating himself. //I'll be as calm and collected as Darien.//  
  
Wufei nodded and then turned to Ray. "She should be easier to handle now." With that he got up and walked away.   
  
As Darien meditated he kept a thought racing threw his head. //I have to be strong enough to help Serena keep the crystal in balance. Everything depends on this. Everything…//   
  
***  
  
"All right, I think we are ready to try this out." Duo said. "I'll install each tiara now. Guys, please man you cockpits and wait for my signal."  
  
Duo watched as the girls transformed into scouts.   
  
"Here you go." Amy said, sliding her tiara off of her forehead and handed it to him.  
  
"Okay, the rest of you wait for me to install this into Sandrock, and then you can give me the next tiara." Duo said, climbing on to sand rock. Within a few moments he was harnessed to the head of Sandrock and installed the tiara into the compartment. He did this with each of the tiara's, except Serena's.  
  
"Serena, we have faith in you." Ray said, looking at her friend as Duo handed her the headset assigned to her.  
  
"Yes Serena, all of us do." Quatre said from inside his Gundam.  
  
Serena nodded. She closed her eyes and positioned her hands above her locket on her bow. Darien, as Tuxedo Mask, stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, releasing his strength into her. Serena's heart pounded as she finally released the words that would allow her to become the Moon Princess, and Darien the Prince of Earth. "Eternal Moon Princess Crystal POWER!!!"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as the signature moon appeared upon Serena's forehead as the tiara disappeared. Serena's eyes opened as a blast of wind blew past her, making it look as if her Sailor Moon outfit was blown away and in the breeze, her flowing dress appeared. Darien's tuxedo too blew away, revealing a solider like uniform.  
  
"Amazing." Quatre whispered.  
  
"Who would have known…" Trowa muttered.  
  
"Unbelievable." Heero said.  
  
Duo's eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw the clumsy Serena become a beautiful and POWERFUL princess right before his eyes. Wufei couldn't help but smile, although he was glad that no one saw that, since after all, Serena WAS a woman.  
  
The rest of the Sailor Scouts watched in awe, a few tears fell, seeing how strong Serena really was and her true potential revealed.  
  
"All right then. Serena. Darien. Since I am aware that you cannot part with crystal, I did some different modifications to Wing Zero. Heero suggested another cockpit installed in the head of Wing Zero. So, I made it so Serena may sit and be strapped in, and Darien, you will stand and also be strapped in. There is a nearly impenetrable plate of clear covering over it."  
  
"Yes, Serena, and there is a small tower with a globe at the top where you will place the crystal that will allow you to place you hands around it, still enabling you and Darien you control it but allowing the crystals power to flow to Heero's beam cannon." Amy said, adjusting her headset.  
  
"I understand," Serena said. She allowed Duo to lead her and Darien to Wing Zero. Heero made Wing Zero kneel before them, for easier access to the nearly designed cockpit in the head of Zero. Duo properly strapped the two in and showed the princess how to work the tower and globe.  
  
"Are you comfortable enough?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"All right," Duo said, getting out the last two headsets he had prepared. "Here you go. You will now be directly linked to Heero's cockpit. He will instruct you on what to do incase of an emergency and whatever else he needs to say. Keep in mind that this is not an easy ride, it will be rough."  
  
"Thank you Duo," Darien said, winking at the braided boy.  
  
"Good luck," he said, climbing out of the small entry and sealing them in. He proceeded to his Gundam.   
  
"Can you hear me?" Heero asked threw his comm.  
  
"Yes." Serena and Darien answered.  
  
"If something goes wrong, I will eject you. Hopefully you will survive it, but there is not insurance on that at all. Do you understand?"  
  
"We do."  
  
"I will inform you of when you have the crystal's power attack so that I will have the beam cannon ready. Keep in mind that I don't always use the beam cannon when in combat. I also have a sword saber, which uses less energy. Be ready for me command." Heero said, then cut off the link temporarily.  
  
"Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"All right. Let's go." Duo said. "Now Lita."  
  
Lita stood back on large boulder that the girls had picked out that. They would be able to see and make sure that their mental aim would be correct. "Jupiter…Oak…Evolution!" Lita screamed into her headset. It sent the signal to Duo's cockpit and to her tiara embedded in Deathscythe's crown. Duo raised his scythe beam and thrashed it as some tree's as Sailor Jupiter's power coursed threw the electric current at the end.   
  
The tree's immediately vaporized. Everyone looked at the effect of the combined attacks in amazement.  
  
"That was incredible. Without that jolt from Lita, the tree's would merely had been cut down." Duo said.  
  
"All right. Our turn Amy." Quatre said. "We must envision that the enemy is coming my way, and I will need some cover in order to threw the swords."  
  
"All right. I'm ready." Amy said.  
  
"All right. Now Amy."  
  
"Mercury…Bubbles… Blast!!!" Amy screamed. A thick foggy haze formed in front of Sandrock. Quatre nodded and threw the swords at his predetermined target selected before the attack. They waited a few moments for the fog to clear to see if his aiming was correct.  
  
Before them, the hillside where Quatre had made distinct spray paint marks an hour earlier or so, held both of Sandrocks curved words exactly on the marks Quatre had made.  
  
"Wonderful. But since the target was inanimate, we had to wait to see if we hit it. But if I fight against something with life, I will be able to be sure that I hit it by my sensors. You did wonderful Amy. I'm sure we can use your other attacks as well."  
  
"Thank you." Amy smiled.  
  
"All right Mina." Trowa said. "Our target is that large rock lodged into the side of the east hill."  
  
"Understood." Mina said.  
  
"Okay, Now Mina." Trowa said, raising Heavyarms' left arm.  
  
"Venus… Love and Beauty Shock!" Mina yelled, watching her power combine with the bullets from Heavyarms instantly demolish the large rock.  
  
"Excellent Mina."  
  
"Mmm-hmm, yes." Mina answered.  
  
"All right Wufei. I am ready." Ray said into her mike.  
  
"Yes. Aim for the remains of that rock that Trowa and Mina destroyed."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Now Ray."  
  
"Mars…Flame…Sniper!" Ray commanded with a strong voice. Nataku's dragon pointed at the rocks and fired, allowing it's fire to combine with the powerful energy of Sailor Mars' flame sniper. Within seconds, the rocks were molten. "Wow." Ray remarked, watching the molten rock slide down the hill.  
  
"Impressive." Wufei remarked, also watching the molten rock.  
  
"We're ready Heero." Serena said calmly.  
  
"Hn. Wait for my mark." Heero said, looking for the appropriate target. He had noticed earlier a old cabin only a few thousand meters away. From their research, the cabin had been abandoned for ten years. //Perfect.// Heero informed everyone to step back, because the intensity of the hit was still uncertain. "Okay. Now…"  
  
Serena nodded, and Darien held on tight to her, focusing his energy into her. "Eternal…Silver…Crystal…POWER!" Heero's quick reflexes simultaneously aimed the cannon at the cabin and watched in awe as a wave of silver energy coursed threw the beam. The cabin instantly blew away, along with most the tree's and rocks surrounding it, causing a rush of air to hit the Scouts as they ducked and covered.  
  
"Dear God." Trowa said.  
  
"All mighty Allah, what a spectacle." Quatre gasped.  
  
"Holy Sh--" Duo coughed.  
  
"Hmm." was all that came from Wufei.  
  
Heero watched as the blazes danced in his blue eyes. "This is going to work. Mission, accepted." Heero said.  
  
"Um," Amy said, watching the blaze turn more violent. "Quatre, I need to use my power to put out this fire."  
  
"Indeed." Quatre said, turning his Gundam towards the flame. "Ready Amy, Go."  
  
"Mercury…Aqua…Rhapsody!" Amy commanded and watched the flames extinguish.  
  
"I'd say we're good to go!" Duo said, opening his cockpit and looking out.  
  
Serena and Darien sighed, as Heero let them out of their station. Serena held the crystal as she looked at her friends and smiled, then dropped to her knee's.  
  
"Serena!" they all called out. Darien held her in his arms.  
  
"It's all right Serena. You must rest so you will be ready when the true challenge occurs." Darien whispered to her, letting her fall asleep in his arms as they both returned to being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, then back to regular Serena and Darien.  
  
All the Gundam boys walked towards them with the tiara's for the girls and gave them back. The girls then transformed back into their normal selves.  
  
"We must hide our Gundams, but if you wish to go on ahead of us, we will meet you back at the temple shortly." Quatre said, with sad eyes as he looked at the sleeping exhausted Serena.  
  
"Thank you." Darien said, and carried Serena to his car. Amy and Mina went with to watch Serena as Darien drove. And Lita and Ray stayed with the boys and would come home with them as soon as they were done hiding the Gundams.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
An hour or so later, the whole group sat in the middle of a room in the temple. It was late now. Nearly 11 P.M. Everyone was exhausted.  
  
"Well, I think we had all better get some rest." Ray said, yawning.  
  
"I agree." Quatre said.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll drop the rest of you girls off at your houses. And, after I'm done, if you guys want to stay at my apartment, you are more than welcome to, since I have a feeling Ray's grandfather is tired of giving you all his food." Darien sighed.  
  
They boys nodded and gathered their things as Darien went to bring Serena, Mina, Amy and Lita home.  
  
***  
  
SERENA'S DREAM  
  
A field stood before Serena. The wind blew so hard that she could barely breathe. Her hair whipped around behind her as she heard a scream and tearing metal. Her attention turned to where the scream came from.  
  
Her friends lay on the ground bloody and trembling.  
  
"Princess." They said, before losing conscious.  
  
"My friends!" she screamed, running towards them, but the closer she got, the farther they seemed. "Please! Come back!" she cried, falling to her knees.  
  
"You cannot save them. You have become too weak." She heard from her right. It was Heero.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You did not try your hardest. You did not fight your true enemy."  
  
"What? Who is my true enemy?" She asked, wiping her tears.  
  
"You." Heero said. Suddenly her became Zoicite.   
  
"You will pay Moon Princess. I will take away all that you love, because you once took away all that I loved." he laughed…  
  
Serena suddenly woke up, gasping hard.  
  
"I cannot fail… But, maybe, maybe I am my own true enemy…" she sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
AMY ON THE PHONE WITH LITA:  
  
"Lita, do you have faith that we will pull threw this one?" Amy asked.  
  
Lita sighed into the phone. "Amy, this is something we've never done."  
  
"I know, but from the data I've collected I believe that we will have the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Lita fidgeted with her phone cord. "Yeah… You know what Amy?"  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"I think I'm really going to miss the boys when they have to go back home."  
  
"I know, they really do seem like part of the team now, don't they?" Amy sighed.  
  
"Yeah… And you know, once we send them back to where they came from, we'll never see them again." Lita sniffled.  
  
"Lita, we have made friends with people from different planets, dimensions, countries, schools, and now times. I have a feeling that this won't be the last that we see of them." Amy giggled.  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right." Lita remarked, then yawned. "Well Amy-chan, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yes. Goodnight Lita. Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too Amy." Lita said, then hung up.  
  
  
MINA EXPLAINING THE SITUATION TO ARTEMIS  
  
(near the end of the conversation)  
  
"So then I combined my power with Trowa's and that rock was totally annihilated. And Then Ray combined her sniper with Wufei's dragon attack and the rest of whatever was left of the rock turned to molten rock!" Mina said, bouncing on her bed, looking at Artemis.  
  
"That's super Mina." Artemis said. "But from what Luna and I have found out from the Gundam boys, this Epyon Gundam is just as powerful as Wing Zero. It has the same system and all, and the pilot has to be just as strong as Heero to operate it. They even told me that Heero once used it as his own. I think we are really going to try your hardest to get this accomplished. Luna and I have great faith in all you girls, and the boys, but this is the biggest challenge yet."  
  
"I understand." Mina sighed, looking out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RAY PRAYING IN THE TEMPLE  
  
Ray sat on the floor praying that the fight will go successfully. Her mind was centered and all things seemed clear until her grandpa barged into the room.  
  
"Hey Ray, where'd those boys go?" he grunted. "They ate all my food!"  
  
Ray rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him. "They went home for now Grandpa."  
  
"What?! Are they going to pay me back?!" Grandpa snorted.  
  
Ray stood up and walked calmly over to her Grandpa. "Grandpa, they will pay you back in more ways than you will ever realize."  
  
"Oh, hum." Grandpa said as Ray pushed him out of the room. Ray prepared to shut the door, but not before Grandpa made one more comment, "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice that the van has been moved and the gas been diminished!"  
  
"All right Grandpa, I'll make sure they pay you back… Now you better go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Ray said, waving to her Grandpa and she shut the door.  
  
  
INSIDE DARIEN'S APARTMENT  
  
"I'm so hungry!" Duo said, looking around as he dropped his knap-sack full of his belongings her took from Deathscythe.  
  
"Well. We can order take out if you want. Does pizza sounds all right?" Darien asked, looking at the boys.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Trowa said.  
  
"All right, what do you guys want on them?" Darien asked.  
  
"Um, one with everything, and one vegetarian, and one with just cheese." Quatre said.  
  
"Why one vegetarian?" Darien asked, finding the phone number to the pizza place.  
  
"Because Heero is a vegetarian and won't eat any meat! Though, I dunno how he survives that! Sometimes I think I could live on meat! Just give me a big hunk of steak, some potatoes, and call me good!" Duo remarked as he winked at Heero, who in turn, delivered a severe death glare Duo's way.  
  
Meantime, Darien ordered the pizza and the boys settled in. Within 30 minutes the food arrived and they ate in silence, save the loud chewing coming from Duo as he stuffed his face.  
  
After clean up was done, Darien bid the boys goodnight and headed to bed.   
  
"Well, sweet dreams everyone." Quatre said, before turning over on his spot on the floor and falling asleep. The rest of the boys bid their goodnights as well and they too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
QUATRE'S DREAM  
  
Quatre sat in the cockpit of Sandrock and stared at the spectacle that lay before him. The ground was ablaze and short radio transmissions were being sent to him.  
  
"Quatre… Qua-- Do…you… --ead me?"  
  
"Yes, this is Quatre."  
  
"Quatre… the scouts have been severely---"  
  
"What?! What?! I didn't catch that, please repeat the message."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Hello?! Please come in… Please, this is Quatre, please come in…" Quatre cried into his comm.  
  
Silence…  
  
Silence…  
  
Silence…  
  
"Quatre, your duty now…" a familiar voice was heard, then a picture appeared on the screen, it was Heero… "…is to save yourself and return home… Save-- ALL of them--"  
  
Silence…  
  
"Heero?! Heero?! Please come in!!"  
  
"Hahahaha…" he heard. That laugh… That laugh…  
  
HEERO'S DREAM  
  
"Your mission is to go become more attuned to your senses and fight this battle the best way you can." Doctor J told him threw his laptop.  
  
"What battle?" Heero asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh Heero, Heero, Heero… Don't you see? The battle INSIDE YOU…"  
  
"Nani…? Huh?"  
  
"Heero, it is not like you to not know what is going on. You were always so aware…" J sighed. "Nevertheless, I will help you out this one time… You see Heero, you strive to find yourself where ever you are. And now that you are stuck hundred's of years in the past, you feel as if you are no one. But you know, deep inside you, that you can only truly find yourself when you are engaged in battle. Heero, this battle you are about to embark in is the one that you will either truly find your true your meaning in life, or you will perish in the fire of vengeance. You know what you must do… You must, in one way, or another, protect that girl with your life… Heero, if you succeed in this, she will reveal all to you threw her. Heero, she is the future beyond yours…" J said, then was cut out…  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
TROWA'S DREAM  
  
"Catherine… What are you doing here?" Trowa said as he down at her from the cockpit of his Gundam.  
  
"Trowa… I was worried about you. You disappeared and we have no idea where you went off to." she cried, looking up at him with tearful eyes.  
  
Trowa sighed and jumped down from his cockpit and embraced Catherine with a loving hug. "I'm back now Catherine. You needn't cry anymore. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but you know that sometimes I just cannot tell you where I am going."  
  
"Oh Trowa." Catherine sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, it's quite all right. No more need to worry. I'm home."  
  
"Hahahahaha…"  
  
Trowa quickly pulled away and looked at what he thought was Catherine. But it was not Catherine. No, it wasn't her at all…  
  
"My God."  
  
"Hahahahaha…"  
  
That laughter…  
  
"Oh Trowa… You are not home… You will never be home… You are a No Name… You have nothing… You are nothing… And now that you have become involved with the Sailor Scouts, I will make sure you stay NOTHING!" Zoicite screamed as he hit Trowa with a blast of energy…  
  
Trowa woke up with a jolt, breathless and crying…  
  
  
DUO'S DREAM  
  
Duo sat in a small café in town. Before him sat a huge table with mounds of food. He looked confused as he saw Serena lay asleep in her chair.  
  
"Hmm… She must have eaten too much and fallen asleep." he said, grabbing a piece of cheese. "MORE FOOD FOR ME!"  
  
Duo began shoving his face with food until his attention was caught on Serena's locket gleaming in the sunlight. He dropped all that was in his hand and walked over to her and stared at it.  
  
"Wow," he said as his finger ran over the crest on the top. Suddenly, the locket fell off and landed in his hand. "Uh.. Oops!" he said, looking back down at Serena. "Hey! I'm gonna hide it and when I get her back to the temple I'll ask her where it went and when she starts looking frantically for it, I'll tell her I had it all along. Perfect for payback for making me pee my pants!" Duo snorted. He took it and swung her over his shoulder and began walking back to where the temple was.   
  
Suddenly Zoicite appears in front of his path. "Hahaha…Where are you heading off to little soldier?" he laughed.  
  
"Oh crap!" Duo said, taking Serena down from his shoulder. "Serena, Serena, wake up! Zoicite is here! Serena, wake up!" he cried shaking her. But as he shook her, her appearance changed, and suddenly, he held the Moon Princess.   
  
"Baka. You killed her." Zoicite laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo said, his violet eyes raging with fury as he glared back at Zoicite.  
  
"Stupid boy. You took away her locket… Any person baka would know that that locket holds her life force…"  
  
"Oh my God…" Duo said, beginning to cry.  
  
"Oh well…" Zoicite said, holding out his hand. Duo looked at it as the locket suddenly appeared in his grasp. "I suppose you won't be needing THIS anymore."  
  
"Give it back! It doesn't belong to you!" Duo screamed.  
  
"Eh-Eh, not so fast pretty boy. You should be talking, YOU took it first." Zoicite said. "I can only imagine what you are feeling now…" he laughed.  
  
Duo broke down in whimpers as he looked down at Serena's pale features. "Oh Serena…"  
  
Zoicite turned to walk about, but stopped and looked back for a second, "Oh, and um, with that little act of taking her locket and killing her little Duo, you also killed all her friends along with all of your friends as well… Well, have a good day!" Zoicite said, then vanishing.  
  
Duo woke up with a shudder as streams of tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
WUFEI'S THOUGHTS AS HE LAY, TRYING TO SLEEP  
  
//What if I cannot accomplish this?…//  
  
//What if our powers may not even be strong enough to beat Epyon and Zoicite?//  
  
//What if Zechs is no longer alive?//  
  
//Why is all this happening?//  
  
//Why couldn't I have been a normal teenage boy?//  
  
//What if Nataku has no faith in me?…//  
  
//What if I fail?//  
  
//What happens if we die here?//  
  
//Will all our efforts in the future never be?//  
  
//What if something goes terribly wrong?//  
  
//What if the scouts die?//  
  
//What if…//  
  
DARIEN IN HIS ROOM, TALKING TO LUNA ON THE PHONE  
  
"Luna, is Serena doing all right?"  
  
"She's having nightmare's tonight. I think she is terrified."  
  
"I am terrified as well Luna. I just want her and the rest of us to live normal lives, and not have to worry about saving the world every time we turn around."  
  
"Darien, you know that that is not possible."  
  
"I know Luna." Darien sniffled.  
  
"Darien. We are going to pull threw this. Artemis and I have complete faith in you all. We know that everything will be fine. We will win this, and we will send the boys and their Gundams home safely. And then we will be normal for the time being, or at least until the next challenge occurs."  
  
"You know Luna, at first, I didn't trust these boys."  
  
"Haha, I know Darien. I didn't either, but they're kind hearted and their intentions are well. And that Gundam pilot that Zoicite kidnapped also had good intentions in his own way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, that is what Quatre told me. That's why we have to save him as well. Even though he is an enemy of the boys, he is still not a bad guy per se."  
  
"Luna, I think that Serena is becoming so worried that she is getting ill."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I think we better have a meeting tomorrow and decide what we are going to do, because she is the essential key in all of this. We need to well. We need to help her."  
  
"All right. I will inform the girls in the morning."  
  
"Thank you Luna."  
  
"Yes, now you go rest. We need you well rested and healthy in this battle as well."  
  
"All right. Goodnight Luna."  
  
"Goodnight Darien…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next day Darien, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo made their way over to Serena's house for a meeting. The drive was only about fifteen minutes and the boys watched out the window as they passed buildings and people. They listened to the radio too. They were amazed that the songs that were being played were new at that moment, but in their time, they were nearing ancient history.   
  
Finally, they arrived at Serena's house. Her parents were on a short trip, so they didn't need to worry about being in trouble for being there. They walked up to the door and rang it's bell. A few moments later, the door creaked open, and Serena's small face peered threw the opening.  
  
"Hey guys." Serena said, motioning for them to come into the house, "Please, come in."  
  
The boys gladly accepted and as customary in Japan, took off their shoes, and followed Serena to the dining room. "Lita made lunch for us." Serena said, taking her place at the table. Darien sat next to her and noticed that something just wasn't right with her.  
  
"Serena, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh… OH! I'm fine! Never better--" she trailed off, obviously in thought, but trying to cover it up as she gazed at the feast that lay before her.  
  
"Lita, this looks wonderful." Quatre said, as Lita entered the room with one big tray with a baked chicken on it.  
  
"Thanks. It was nothing, I just whipped some things together, and TA-DA! I had made lunch! Dig in guys!" Lita laughed, plopping down at the table.  
  
Lunch went well. Everyone ate to their fill. "Wait wait, I think I saw a batch of brownies in the kitchen…" Lita said, looking hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, my mom made them before she left so I would have something for snack. We can have some now if you want." Serena said, getting up to get the brownies from the kitchen. Ray looked worriedly at her and commenced to follow her in.   
  
"Serena?" she asked, once they were in the kitchen by themselves.  
  
"Yes Ray?" Serena asked, concentrating on cutting the brownies evenly.  
  
"I was just wondering--"  
  
"Ray, I know that you are all worried about me. I know that that is why we are having this *meeting*. But really Ray, I'm fine. I am just fine. All I need is some more rest, and I will be good to go. You know I am strong when I put my mind to it."  
  
"Yes you are Serena. You are very strong." Ray sighed, "But Serena, we love you and we worry about you so much when you are down because you are always our sunshine. But now you are a sad, sick, gloomy rain cloud." Ray smiled. Serena looked at her, with a frown.  
  
"Um…" she said, making Ray laugh.  
  
"We really do love you."   
  
"I know, and I love you guys too… But you know Ray… I was thinking, that if we do make it threw this battle, like how exactly we are going to get the boys back to their time. And for once, I came up with a good idea…" Serena said.  
  
"What is your good idea Serena?" Ray said, looking puzzled at her.  
  
"We ask Trista to use her key for time to send the boys back to the future like she did for Rene."  
  
"Oh Serena… That is a wonderful idea… But with that idea, I have come up with another wonderful idea myself! Hurry, take the brownies and follow me!" Ray said, grabbing Serena's arm and having her follow her into the dining room. Everyone looked at them puzzled as they came barging threw the door way. "You guys, I have a wonderful idea! But it was inspired by Serena's ingenious idea as well."  
  
"What's your idea?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, it involves some more Sailor Scouts." Ray smiled.  
  
"Oh dear, I almost forgot about them! We can totally ask them for help!" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah!" Amy piped in.  
  
"Uh, pardon me, but I'm confused." Duo said, looking at the now cheerful girls.  
  
"Oh! Haha, sorry. There are four more Sailor Scouts here at the moment that we can ask for help to ensure our victory!" Lita smiled.  
  
"For the outer four planets?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto. There's also Sailor Chibi Moon, but she's not in this time era right now, seeing that her parents live in the future as well…"  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked.  
  
"Chibi Moon is our future daughter. She comes across time to help us fight…" Darien said.  
  
"Comes across time? So you really do have a sure fire way of getting us back home?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, that's where Serena's ingenious idea comes into effect. Go ahead Serena, tell them."  
  
"Well, Sailor Pluto holds the key of time. She can open and close pathways to the future and the past. She has helped Sailor Chibi Moon back and forth threw the centuries before, and I am sure she will be willing to help us get you back to your time since you don't really belong here."  
  
"Oh Serena! That is brilliant!" Amy cheered. Serena smiled and sat back down. The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing the other Sailor Scouts and how they would be back to help them fight Zoicite. The boys were intrigued by the information that even more powerful soldiers existed in this time and obviously carried as much power, if not more, than the scouts they sat with now.   
  
Serena sat back and watched them discuss as she thought to herself… //Yes, a victory for sure for us… That is, if we can convince Sailor Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto to assist us in such a hellacious battle without them wanting to eliminate the Gundams and the boys… *sigh*//  
  
  
***  
  
Later that day, the girls went over to see Sailor Pluto, or as they knew her as Trista. Darien had taken the boys to the grocery store to pick up some food so they could make dinner over at his apartment that night, and some food to pay Grandpa back for all the food they have devoured unconsciously during their stay at the temple.  
  
The girls knocked on Trista's front door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes no one answered so they decided to try their luck later that evening. While they were leaving, by luck, Trista's car came pulling into the drive way. The horn beeped and Trista stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hello girls, what's up?" she smiled, coming towards them with a bag of groceries.  
  
"Well, some Sailor stuff and--"  
  
"Oh, say no more, come in and lets talk." Trista said, moving past the girls, unlocking the door and motioning for them to follow.  
  
They all sat in the kitchen at Trista's small table as she put away her things and they explained their whole situation to her as she commenced to put away things and nod as she went.  
  
"Well, that's quite a predicament you have there." she sighed. "But I will do it since it is my job to keep time in order and these boys obviously aren't supposed to be here. Nonetheless, I will have to contact Michelle and Amara along as Hotaru to tell them all this. I'm sure that they will not be so happy about exposing your secrets and putting yourselves in such danger, but now that we are committed, you really don't have a choice. It is our job to protect the princess, so that is what we will do. How about you all come over here tonight after dinner so we can meet these boys and then we can discuss how we will get them home once Zoicite is destroyed once again." Trista smiled at the girls.  
  
"Thank you Trista. We will be here around 7:30, is that a good time?" Amy asked.  
  
"Perfect." said Trista.  
  
"All right," Ray said, getting up as the other girls followed her, "We'll see you later tonight then."  
  
***  
  
It was now around 4:30 P.M. Everyone was at Darien's. Lita, Darien, and Amy stood in the kitchen preparing the meal. Meanwhile Mina, Ray and Serena sat on the floor in front of the television watching the news, but not before Serena protested to watch cartoons. The boys on the other hand were taking turns in the Darien's shower so they would look nice and neat to meet the new scouts later that night.   
  
Trowa and Quatre also sat and watched the news, seeing what they would have probably seen in history books flash across the screen as new and exciting happenings. Wufei meditated off in the corner. All three had already showered and just waited to eat. Meanwhile, Duo was taking a long and apparently hot shower because steam was rolling out the crevices of the doorway. Heero stood next to the door with an annoyed look on his face as he could distinctly hear Duo humming the theme song to Star Wars. But not once did Duo hum it. Oh no. He had gone threw it three times since he had begun washing his hair. Heero had finally had enough of it…  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled, pounding on the door.  
  
"Hum HUM hum hum hum HUUUMMMM hum--Huh? What?!" Duo yelled.  
  
"You have exactly one minute, seven seconds to get out of the bathroom before I come in there." Heero snorted.  
  
Duo smirked at the thought, "Well Heero, you're more than welcome to come in, but I'm all naked and wet and SOAPY…" Duo seemed to purred.  
  
"Ugh." Heero scoffed, rolling his eyes and blushing, thankful that no one else had seen the blush, nor heard what Duo had said.  
  
"All right, All right Heero. Give me a second to gather my things and I'll be out." Duo said, shutting off the shower. Heero could him Duo yelp when he realized the air outside the shower was cold.   
  
Things scattered, a few curses were mumbled, and finally, Duo opened the door. He stood there with a pair of his pants on, no shirt, and his towel around his neck. "There you're highness." Duo said, slithering out of the room. He walked into the living room to see what everyone was doing before he went to go put the rest of his clothes on. Once he walked into the doorway he was immediately greeted by an obnoxious laughter.   
  
Serena rolled on the floor as she looked up at Duo. "What? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose or something?" Duo asked, rubbing his nose furiously.  
  
"Ah-hahahahahahahaha…. NO! Your hair! It's almost as long as mine!!! That's so strange!" Serena bellowed.  
  
"What? You knew it was long Serena." Duo snorted, looking at her with bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah, but now it's not braided!" she laughed.  
  
"Huh? What?! Oh Sh--!" Duo said, realizing his hair WASN'T braided, NOR was it combed. "Heero! Wait! Don't lock me out just yet!" Duo said, running back to the bathroom.  
  
"What? You want in? I still have to get threw THREE rotations of the Star Wars theme BEFORE I even ponder the idea of letting you in, baka…" Heero retorted.   
  
"Damn it." Duo sighed, running to the kitchen and grabbing a fork, trying to run it threw his hair in attempt to comb in out.  
  
By the time Heero emerged from the bathroom, Duo was just finishing braiding his hair. Duo glared at Heero as he past. "Okay guys! Dinner's ready!" Lita yelled.  
  
Duo got up, along with Serena and dashed into the kitchen, hurrying to see what they had made. Everyone else followed. "No, wait, it's like a buffet but if you eat it all now, you won't have room for dessert, so don't eat too much. Once you are done, go sit.." Lita said, motioning for them to take a seat at the table and the few T.V. trays scattered threw the dining room.  
  
Everyone grabbed a plate and set in to eating their delicious dinner that was prepared for them. Everyone's stomach was a little upset over the anxiety of the boys meeting the new scouts, so not all the food was devoured like expected. In fact Serena didn't really eat that much at all. The others looked at him with a worried look.  
  
"Well." Serena said, looking at the clock." It's 6:45, I think we'd better start getting ready to go see the girls."   
  
***  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
It was 7:25 P.M. Everybody was in the vehicles traveling towards Trista, Amara, Michele, Hotaru's home. They arrived within a few minutes and quietly exited the cars. The boys checked themselves to make sure they still looked presentable.  
  
"You guys look just fine, don't worry." Amy said, leading everyone to the door. She rang the door bell and waited for a response. Trista answered soon after.  
  
"Hello everyone. Please, come in, and have a seat in the living room." Everyone complied and filed into the dainty house. In the living room sat Hotaru on the carpet next to the coffee table. Michele sat on the edge of a sofa, and Amara stood behind her, with her hand on Michele's shoulder. But once everyone was in the same room, Michele and Hotaru stood.  
  
"Hi guys!" Serena squealed, looking at all of her friends.  
  
"Hello Serena." Michele smiled.  
  
"Guys, we'd like you to meet our new friends." Mina said, motioning towards the boys.  
  
"This is Quatre," she said. "These are the other scouts we told you about. Trista, Michele, Amara, and Hotaru." Mina said pointing to each girl as Quatre went around and said hello shaking hands. "This is Trowa and Wufei," Trowa made a quick smile and also shook their hands, Wufei following. "Over there is Duo, with the long braid."   
  
"HI!!!!" he shouted, jumping towards the girls and offering his hand to them all.  
  
Mina giggled slightly, a little embarrassed. "And this is Heero."  
  
"It's a pleasure." he mumbled, also respectfully shaking hands. Everyone took a seat and looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we know your situation." Amara said, looking at each of the boys. "And we understand. We have decided to help you, but under one condition… That is, if the princess dies during this battle, then we will not let you return to the future."  
  
"What?!" Duo yelped.  
  
"Duo please," Quatre said, looking intrigued at the notion, "Please go on."  
  
"Well, as I'm sure the other scouts have told you, Serena is the key to everyone's future. Therefore, if she dies by helping you all, then you're punishment for allowing her to die in any case will be to stay here. And since I hear you all have pretty important jobs in the future, I really do suggest that you protect her with all of your might." Michele said calmly.  
  
"We understand." Trowa said, looking out from under his bangs.   
  
"We have also come up with a plan…" Hotaru finally spoke up. Everyone looked at her with interest. "Well, since what we did understand, the other scout's power will be occupied with the Gundam, so if something were to happen to the girls as they helped you out, they would have no way to really defend themselves, except with arms and legs. So, we will keep watch over them and protect them as you do battle with Zoicite in case something does happen. And from what we know of Zoicite and what we've learned from him, it is most likely that he will try and attack from every angle possible. But the good thing is is that he doesn't know that we four other scouts even exist." she explained.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Ray said. "That will really knock him off his feet."   
  
"All right, so everything is understood?" Trista asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, well then, if everything goes according to plan, then I will get to back home." Trista assured the boys.  
  
"Well, I made some cookies…" Michele said, smiling as she got up to walk into the kitchen.   
  
"Should I *join* you as you get them?" Amara said, looking at her timidly.  
  
"If you *want * to." Michele giggled and held Amara's hand as they went into the kitchen.  
  
"Did they say cookies?" Serena asked.  
  
"Forget the cookies, were they holding hands?!" Duo said.  
  
"Yeah…" Lita and Hotaru answered.  
  
"Um… why?" Duo asked in a dumb voice…  
  
"Duo, think about it." Heero said, giving him the *you're a baka* look.   
  
"Oh." Duo said, all of a sudden *getting* it. "I see… That's kind of odd."  
  
"Not that odd." Quatre smiled, glancing at Trowa, who blushed.  
  
"I guess not," Duo said, looking at Heero you made a quick glance away from Duo, who he had been staring at.  
  
"Okay!" Michele said, bringing the cookies into the room.  
  
"Yay!" Serena said, pouncing on the tray.   
  
Suddenly, a loud buzzing started going off. Serena stopped stuffing her face and pulled out a little device that looked like a calculator. She pushed a few button and a little image of Luna appeared.  
  
"Whoa! It's Luna!" Duo said, trying to get closer to the device.  
  
"Hi Luna. What's up?" Serena asked.  
  
"Girls and you boys too, we've got terrible news… Zoicite is apparently test piloting the Gundam he stole. We have had some reports over the police scanner of some loud shooting, crashing about, and an unidentified flying object…" Luna said, "You'd better get on it girls!"  
  
"Right Luna! We're on our way! Send coordinates to Amy's computer." Serena said, getting up and running out the door, as the others followed suit.  
  
***  
  
BEEP…  
  
BEEP…  
  
BEEP…  
  
BEEP…  
  
"The reading is telling me the other Gundam is located 1.3 kilometers North…" Amy said, staring at the small screen on her computer.   
  
"That's almost directly next to our Gundams!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Put the pedal to the metal Darien. We don't have much time!" Duo called into the communicator that Lita had from van following Darien's car. The caravan consisting of Darien's car, Ray's Grandpa's Van, and Amara's car traveled as fast as possible to the location Amy had determined.  
  
Moments later, they arrived and saw Epyon standing dead center of the practice area that the scouts and the boys had done their experimenting at. "All right everyone," Serena said, getting out of the car and looking up at the machine with a severe determination. "Time to fight the good fight. Everyone transform and give the boys your tiara's. Amara and the others, cover for them… Darien and I will be following Heero to his Gundam. We'll transform on the way there."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Mars… Star… Power!"  
  
"Mercury… Star… Power!"  
  
"Jupiter… Star… Power!"  
  
"Venus… Star… Power!"  
  
"Uranus… Star… Power!"  
  
"Neptune… Star… Power!"  
  
"Saturn… Star… Power!"  
  
"Pluto… Star… Power!"  
  
Moments later, everyone was transformed. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus handed their tiara's to the boys, who ran off as quick as their legs could carry them to their Gundams. Meanwhile Serena, Darien, and Heero ran to Wing Zero.  
  
"Moon Eternal Crystal Power!" Serena screamed, still running.   
  
Darien pulled out a rose from under his coat and was soon Tuxedo Mask. Once they arrived to Wing Zero, Serena took hold of her locket and looked at the two young men standing in front of her.  
  
"All right… ETERNAL… MOON PRINCESS… CRYSTAL… POWER!!!!!!!" Serena commanded, and seconds later Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth.  
  
"Okay, get in." Heero instructed once he had Wing Zero lowered low enough for them to get in. "Fasten your harnesses." With that Heero had Wing Zero stand and they took off into the air towards where the other Gundams were. The arrived moments later, and saw that everything was still calm.   
  
"Why hasn't anything happened?" Heero asked when they arrived.  
  
"Scans show that there is no life inside Epyon. I presume it was a trap." Amy said threw her comm.  
  
"Great, just great." Duo sighed.  
  
"Wait a second…" Amy said again… "I am picking up a faint transmission emanating from the circuitry of Epyon. Give me a minute to clear it up and then I'll transmit it to everyone." Amy said, pushing some buttons on the computer. "All right, transmitting now…"  
  
The scouts huddled around Amy's computer as she transmitted to the Gundams.  
  
"Hello." Zoicite said threw the transmission. "I presume you have found this *Gundam* as a distraction from my initial plan. As you are listening to this transmission, we are at the Tokyo Tower draining energy from the entire city. Of course, I mean we, as in myself and Malachite. Malachite, come here and talk to these fine people." Zoicite said, moving away form the screen. Moments later, a familiar face appeared. It was Zechs in Malachite's uniform, matching Zoicite's.  
  
"Hello all. I presume you all know me. I have gone threw grueling examination from Zoicite and he has determined that I am Malachite. After you the scouts killed me, my powers were apparently stripped from me and I was given this Gundam from the future. As Zoicite has stated, we are at the Tokyo Tower. Come if you dare, but if you touch Epyon, it will self-destruct, and you, along with a 5 kilometer radius will be annihilated. Malachite, over and out." the transmission ended.  
  
"We have to go to the Tokyo tower then." Ray said, making a fist.  
  
"We need a plan first." Lita protested..  
  
"Right…"   
  
"I have one." Uranus said. "Have the Gundams patrol the outside of the tower. Get your tiara's back, and we will battle Zoicite inside the tower."  
  
"What if people see the Gundams?" Mina asked.  
  
"There's no way. The city has already been drained. No one is awake." Pluto stated.  
  
"All right then." The Moon Princess said, jumping down from Zero. "Let's go…" 


End file.
